voidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Vaccinated -- You are immune to the ill effects of your own poison and passively resist natural poisons. * Tainted Tongue -- Your saliva runs rich with a poisonous substance. This ability must be channeled. * Venom Gleek -- Shoot 2 venomous streams from your spit glands with a reach of up to 2 yards. * Deadly Nails -- Ooze some poison from your nail beds. E X P E R T * Contaminated -- Your blood is poisonous. This ability must be channeled. * Essential Oils -- Cover your entire pelt in a thin helping of poison. This ability must be channeled. * Noxious Loogie -- Control 1 string of poisonous drool with a reach of 3 yards. This ability must be channeled. * Outbreak -- The injured skin around your wounds can spray 1 small mist of poisonous blood. M A S T E R * Poison Splash -- Seep 1 small puddle of poison from your paws. * Medicine Ball -- Launch 1 full dose of poison from your mouth at a distance of up to 10 yards. * Orb of Ew: Manipulate 1 small orb of poison which floats beside you at a maximum distance of 5 yards and can use any of your poison abilities. * Sick Sense -- You can sense the location of all enemies which you’ve poisoned. Trait Ability: * Poison Tail -- Your tail becomes a reserve of poison which also extends the reach of your targeted poison abilities by up to 45 yards. {Required: Poison Tail Trait} G R A N D M A S T E R * Hacker -- Projectile vomit a huge amount of poison in front of you, with a reach of up to 1 yard. * Surprise! -- Upon forceful contact, the contact point on your body will begin to melt away into poison and may return to its solid state when the contact has been removed. This ability must be channeled. * Oops '''-- Completely separate your poison from the body of 1 target, minimizing its damage. '''Grand Masters of Poison: ''-- None'' Addon Abilities • Rookie || Addon -- Poison --'' '''Poison Recolor:' Customize the appearance of your poison to your desire, as long as it remains in liquid form. {Rookie 200} | Bonus -- Poison --'' '''Selective Immunity:' Instead of immunity to your element, your body may allow some positive effects of your poison to slip through. Effects can include general numbness, stimulated adrenaline, and a sense of euphoria. {Rookie 200} • Expert || Addon -- Poison --'' '''Natural Immunity:' You are completely immune to naturally-occurring toxins and poison, including diseases and viruses. {Expert 300}. | Bonus -- Poison --'' '''License to Kill: '''Tainted Tongue and Contaminated are now passive effects which do not drain Corruption energy. {Expert 300} '• Master''' || Addon -- Poison --'' '''Ew Flu: '''There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Orb of Ew will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) {Master 400} || ''Addon -- Poison -- 'Harmacist:' After making contact with an object, Medicine Ball has a 40% chance of reverberating from the object and seeking out a nearby target. (Roll 100 @ 1-60 failure). {Master 400} • Grand Master || Addon -- Poison --'' '''Smog Lord:' You can exhale 1 small, dense cloud of poisonous gas. {Grand Master 500} Ability Troubleshooting: • Element Color: Your poison comes in the same color as your corruption color unless you purchase Poison Recolor. Customizing the look of your poison will not affect its performance. Although it must remain a liquid, it can become a gas when using Smog Lord. • Most Poison abilities utilize the mouth and nose. The potency of your poison is extremely dilute, meaning that you have to work up to a suitable dosage through a series of attacks. The only attack that allows for a full dosage (if successful) is Medicine Ball, but it is usually not fully absorbed by a target. Everyone reacts to your poison differently, however, your poison will always have negative affects on its afflicted targets. • The amount of poison you can produce and control at once is minuscule until you learn Poison Splash, Medicine Ball, Hacker, Poison Tail, or Orb of Ew. • Poison Tail allows you to stack abilities and use more abilities at once by creating an extra reserve of poison. • Vaccinated only makes you resistant to naturally-occurring poisons. It does nothing against other elemental poisons and does not grant immunity to sicknesses. You can only become immune to natural poisons with Natural Immunity. • You have no control over neutralizing your poison's affect on targets until you learn Oops, which allows you to flush your poison from bodies. • Sick Sense has no distance limit but does not persist after a target's death. C A N N O T S : Poison to Death || Instantly Incapacitate || Become Poison || Create Poison Weapon || Create Poison Creature Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- You can tip all projectiles with poison, but they must be placed manually or with an ability. All Applicable -- Elemental tail types can be merged. Shapeshifting -- Tainted Tongue, Venom Gleek, Deadly Nails, Noxious Loogie, Medicine Ball, Hacker, and Smog Lord can be stacked when used with extra mouths but its dilution is split between all stacks. You can also create an extra Poison Tail when creating additional tails. Water -- You can create poisonous water when paired with Tainted Tongue, Venom Gleek, Poison Splash, Medicine Ball, Hacker, or Orb of Ew. Smoke -- Smoke abilities can be paired with Smog Lord, but your poison's dosage remains the same. Telekinesis -- Godlike Hands can levitate your poison. Drain -- Spit Sap can be paired with Tainted Tongue, Venom Gleek, Noxious Loogie, Medicine Ball, and Hacker. Contaminated and Bad Blood can be paired with Outbreak. Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Antidote Vial A small vial that can help neutralize minor doses of your elemental poison. It does nothing against other poisons. Comes in a clear vial with a clip for a strap. '' ''Cost: { 100 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } • Empty Vial A small vial that can hold a few millimeters of liquid to preserve it. Comes in a clear vial with a clip for a strap. '' ''Cost: { 75 } '' ''Location: { Ryou & Sahara's Shop } F.A.Q. Q.) Can I un-poison someone? * While you can carry Antidote Vial at any tier, you can only "un-poison" someone if you have Oops. This will not reverse the symptoms already exhibited, it will only stop them from progressing. Q.) What is my poison made of? * Your elemental poison is made of an unknown substance unique to you. It is only lethal in absurdly large doses. Otherwise, the most it can do by itself is incapacitate a target and make them very lethargic, sick, or disoriented. Q.) Can I coat weapons in poison? * Yes, but this must be done manually. Your poison will dry out if it is not fresh. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__